Substantiate
by you're beautiful
Summary: SasuSaku. "So, he said that he would learn how to say I love you in 26 languages just to prove that he does love you?" —COMPLETE


Insanity.

Yep, he was losing it.

...

_Calm down, Sasuke, calm down, _the young man frantically forced himself to calm down, as he stared straight at the pink-haired girl. His mouth twitched for awhile now, as the young woman gave him a momentary tantalizing grin.

She was smirking to herself when she finally had the chance to make him lose control.

_Serves you right, you asshole, _she immediately yelled out mentally when she heard his ragged breathing. Inside her mind, she was practically having a fiesta! While her façade was calm and serious. Seriously, if this wasn't such a serious situation, Sasuke would be so proud.

_Deep breaths, Sasuke, deep breaths, _said man reminded himself as he finally calmed. The young lass flinched when the dark-haired boy managed to calm down.

"Stubborn asshole." Sakura mumbled inaudibly when Sasuke smirked arrogantly to himself.

"So, will you go out with me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, keeping check of his sanity.

Sakura smiled causing the Uchiha to think that she's finally going to say "yes", but then it turned upside down into a frown.

"No." She answered dryly.

"Eh! Why not!" Sasuke yelled out uncharacteristically.

"Oh, is the the Great Uchiha Playboy... somehow begging? Well, that's a first." Sakura interrogated sarcastically and egotistically. Sakura almost ruined her act when a grin almost graced her features. But no, she will not do that because for the first time, she wants to finally have the upper-hand, dammit!

_Glare._

"Awww, is Sasuke-_kun_ mad?" Sakura asked mockingly, emphasizing the honorific _-kun_ simultaneously.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" The Uchiha Prodigy yelled, questioningly.

"I will—

_His palms began to sweat in anxiety._

—if you beg." She answered.

_Twitch, twitch, twitch._

"No." He replied, deadpanned.

"Well then, buh-bye." Sakura bade, as she began to walk away, contented.

"Wait!" Sasuke screamed out as he ran towards Sakura.

Sakura whipped her head around and glared at Sasuke.

"What now!"

"C'mon, one date!" Sasuke pleaded. Wow, he really is desperate.

Sakura continued to give Sasuke a callous look as she solicited.

"Why? Why do you want me so badly!"

"B-Because... I-I..." He stopped in his tracks as he looked deep into Sakura's emerald-green eyes.

_Eyebrows furrowed in impatience._

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

Her heart began to pound loudly like a drum.

_Whoa, is that my heart?_

"I fucking love you so much!" Sasuke admitted as his eyes were downcast.

"No."

Sakura whispered as she began to tremble. She was not angry, she was confused.

"W-What did you say?" Sasuke asked slowly as he looked back up. Okay, so maybe she was mad...

_Her blood began to boil._

"How do I know that you're not fooling with me! Huh! Isn't that what you do with the other girls' hearts! Like what you did with my best friend's heart! You go around acting so careless of how others feel as you simply toy with their feelings and their hearts! What do you do after that! You just throw those poor, broken hearts away as if it was some kind of broken, wound up toy!"

_She lost it, alright._

_Yep, she lost her sanity._

"Because... you're the only person I actually said_ I love you_ to." Sasuke aforementioned, as he walked towards Sakura. He stroked her cheeks with his both his thumbs as he looked through her now confused orbs.

_Her eyes immediately softened._

"Then... I dare you to prove it." She whispered gently.

"I will... even if I have to say _I love you _in twenty-six languages."

_She smiled warmly._

"I dare you." Sakura challenged as she withdrew from his grasp. She walked away.

"I will," Sasuke murmured reassuringly, even though it was out of earshot, "I will."

After she was out of earshot from Sasuke, she grabbed her cellphone, posthaste.

_Ino, Ino, Ino, c'mon! Answer the god-forsaken phone!_

Sakura thought impatiently—

_Hi, you've reached Yamanaka Ino's number and I'm sorry to tell you but I am not available at the moment. Please leave your na-_

—only to be thwarted with disappointment.

"Damn it!" Sakura cursed as she ran towards her car that was presented to her by her mother and best friends.

Turning on the ignition, Sakura drove to Ino's house.

* * *

Upon arrival, Sakura did not hesitate to knock on the door loudly and crash into the house when it was suddenly opened.

"Ino, I need to talk to you! C'mon!" She grabbed the poor lass and dragged her to her room.

"Okay, what's the trouble this time?" Ino inquired as she glared at her best friend.

_Deep breaths, woman, deep breaths._

"Has Sasuke ever told you that he... loved you?"

Ino impetuously looked up with a wandering look.

"Hmmm... now that I think about it... he never actually said that he did. In fact... he never said _I love you_ to any of his toys."

_Now that's a shocker... not really._

"Why do you ask?"

Sakura began to sweat bullets.

"Because... today... he said that he loves me."

Ino furrowed her eyebrows densely, but when she realized what Sakura just said, she literally choked on her spit.

"What! He did! Tell me everything! Details! DETAILS, woman!"

"Well—

Sakura began, but was interrupted.

_What's with all the interruptions!_

"Wait! We've got to call Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri, Karin! Ooh, ooh, don't forget–"

—Hinata and Tenten are enough..." Sakura requested as she laughed nervously.

Soon after, Hinata and Tenten came bashing into Ino's door, they bombarded Sakura with questions as if there was no tomorrow.

"...ugh...guys... slow down."

_Sheesh, talk about desperate._

Soon, everything was explained calmly to the girls. From the tantalizing to the rapid screaming.

"Wait! So, he said that he would learn how to say _I love you _in 26 languages just to prove that he does love you!" Ino interrogated, surprised.

Sakura smiled, "I dared him to prove it."

"Damn, girl, you got him good." Tenten exasperated, as the three desperate girls nodded vigorously.

"Where are you guys going to meet-"

And as if Sasuke heard the question, Sakura's phone rang.

"Uh... hey, Sakura... can we perhaps meet tomorrow by the Beach? At 7 o'clock at evening." Sasuke asked methodically.

"At December!"

Sasuke responded indecisively, "Ummm... yeah..."

"Okay then."

Sakura looked at her friends and she smiled, "Well, I gotta go. Bye guys!" She bid, and she left in light-speed.

* * *

_The Next Night..._

_Where the heck is that son of a gun!_

And as if Sasuke read her mind, his silhouette suddenly became visible to Sakura's optics.

"Took you long enough." Sakura mumbled impatiently, as Sasuke smirked in amusement.

_Sigh._

"Whatever, just go ahead. Say I love you in twenty-six languages. I _dare_ you._" _She was beginning to grow paranoid when Sasuke kept smirking at her with those teasing lips.

"Alright... but, seriously... ignore my pronunciation... okay?"

Sakura almost laughed when he said that, but nevertheless, she just nodded her head.

"Sarang hae."

_(1)_

"Ayor anosh'ni."

_(2)_

"Waga ei li."

_(3)_

"...ummm..."

"What's wrong Sasuke-_kun_? Is that the best you can do?"

Sasuke ignored her and he continued quickly.

"Palangga ko ikaw. Ti amo. Ngo oiy ney a. Ik hou wan jou. Nahigugma ako kanimo. Yes kez sirumen."

_(9)_

_Deep breaths, Sasuke..._

"Ana behibek. Ek het jou lief. Af greki. Je t'aime. Ich liebe dich. S'agapo. Aloha wau ia oi." His breaths became ragged as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

_(16)_

_Ten more to go! C'mon!_

"Kaluguran daka. Inaru taka. Te quiero. Ninapenda wewe. Jag alskar dig. Te iubesc.

_(22)_

_Four more to go!_

"...I-Iay O-Oulay Ouyay?" Sasuke mentioned, unsure.

"You don't seem sure..." Sakura asked. Oh, no! The woman was on to him.

"I am! That was Pig Latin!" He screamed.

_Giggle._

_Glare._

_(23?)_

Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"C'mon, c'mon think!" Sasuke whispered to himself as he began rubbing his hands on his jeans, to rub away his sweat.

"Is that all?"

"No, no. I've come this far! I can't just give up!"

"Okay, but it's your grave."

_Stares weirdly._

_Shrugs._

"Uhhh... c'mon, c'mon... Oh! Mahal kita!"

_(24)_

"Aishiteru!"

_(25)_

_That's it._

He doesn't have one anymore.

"T-That's all... I've got..." He aforesaid disappointingly.

"I'm sorry... but... you just lost a date." Sakura announced... proudly?

She began to walk away, mocking the Uchiha that was left behind like a toy.

_I don't get it... why can't the word _I love you_ be enough for her...? Wait... that's it!_

"Wait! I have one more!" He yelled out to Sakura who was meters away from him.

"I love you!" Sasuke screamed out. He sounded sincere and proud at the same time.

Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You just earned a date."

* * *

The two couples were eating at Ichiraku Ramen; the favorite restaurant of Hinata's boyfriend, whom was apparently Sasuke-baka's best friend.

"Sasuke..." Sakura called out his name, while Sasuke slurped his noodles happily.

"Hm?"

"What you did... was amazing... sweet... and crazy at the same time."

"What can I say? Besides, do you expect me to give up after four hours of researching and memorizing?"

"You what!" Sakura suddenly yelled out, bringing attention upon herself and Sasuke.

"It took me four hours..."

"That's crazy..."

Sasuke slightly smiled.

"Yeah_, b_ut hey, what can I say? Love makes you do crazy things." He stated out slowly.

"Yeah... one more question..." Sakura said, as he reminisce about Sasuke's statement.

"What is it?"

"Why twenty-six languages?"

Sasuke hesitated with his answer.

"...well... there are 26 letters in the alphabet. And eight letters from the alphabet clearly spells out the words _I love you_."

He smiled at Sakura this time. Not slightly, but normally.

"Do you realize that I will do anything just to make you fall for me? Even the craziest requests can never make me give up... because... I can't lose my first love, my first smile now, can I?" That brought a smile on Sakura's face, as she momentarily looked as if she was in her own world.

Sakura nodded as she giggled.

"Don't forget about me being your first kiss from a girl."

To that, Sasuke winced and whispered harshly, "Oh, shut up! It was all that idiot's fault! He's the one who accidentally elbowed Naruto's ass, causing the dobe to fall on me and..." He shuddered.

"You know what? Let's just eat!" Sakura said, as she stifled a giggle.

He muttered, examining Sakura's façade, "You don't look too sorry for me."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Bleach.  
author: you're beautiful.

_edited: 8 February 2012._


End file.
